Throughout the nation and the world there have been numerous toxic spills. Many of these have caused serious problems for communities and ecosystems. In particular, some of the spills have resulted in contaminants seeping into the ground water and then into streams, rivers and lakes. Such ground water contamination has a far reaching adverse effects on humans as well as wild life and vegetation.
In order to limit environmental damage, there is usually an urgent need to contain the spill and limit its migration as quickly as possible. One proposed solution for limiting toxic spill containment is suggested in an article dated Aug. 28, 1991 in the Seattle Times in which an elaborate and massive refrigeration system was proposed for immobilizing leaking nuclear waste at the Hanford nuclear site. The arrangement provides for a peripheral ice wall and requires peripheral refrigeration pipes which encircle the site. The arrangement disclosed, while suggesting feasibility of freezing toxic wastes, has many practical and economic limitations.
Heat exchange devices known as thermosyphons have been used for removal of heat from permafrost foundations over which buildings, roads and other structures have been built. The manmade structures alter the surface temperature of the permafrost foundation and can cause thawing of large areas with subsequent subsidence. This inevitable subsidence removes support from the foundation and results in destruction of the building or roadway. A device for alleviating permafrost subsidence is disclosed in DenHartog et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,463. The arrangement employs a passive thermosyphon which has a condensate return. A related article in Cold Region Science and Technology, 15 (1988) discusses the condensate return which is especially useful in horizontal thermosyphon applications. See also Haynes et al., Cold Region Science and Technology, 15 (1988) for a general discussion of foundation designs utilizing thermosyphons.
The arrangements discussed and the various references relate to passive systems employed in cold regions in which maintenance of the permafrost condition is required.